


Salty and Sweet

by Marsnetic



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Requited Love, Sexual Tension, Smut, ishh, physical touch, somebody help nick hes having a small gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsnetic/pseuds/Marsnetic
Summary: After Nick comes to terms with his feelings, he has a hard time hiding his reactions. Recently, Gatsby has been having trouble with understanding the term of personal space.





	Salty and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I recently fell down a rabbit hole of Natsby and now I can't get out of it. Anyway, I do not own any of these characters (sadly) and I hope you enjoy this small story.

Nick breathed in the fresh air of the beach to calm his racing heart. He was in quite the dilemma currently. He had come to terms with his feelings for Gatsby after he was shot and now he was extremely aware of all body contact between them. He would flush red from head to toe every time and it was a wonder how his friend hasn't noticed. 

To be completely honest, Nick blamed his reaction on Gatsby himself. How could a man initiate so much physical contact was beyond him. 

Did the man not know the term of personal space? 

It seemed every single time they spent time together, Gatsby only got worse as if by each growing day being away from Nick was causing him pain. Nick doesn't necessarily mind the touches themselves, but the fact that his body reacts back could become a problem. Currently, his friend was sat beside him on the sand in nothing but his swimming trunks and Nick hoped his red face could be excused to him developing a sunburn and not his apparent interest showing. 

“You know old sport,” Gatsby made an attempt to shift closer to gain Nicks attention. “It seems more difficult to have your attention by the minute.” he flashed Nick a teasing smile. 

“Oh, I was just stuck admiring the ocean.” Nick cringed at his reply, as for the past ten minutes he has been staring at the sand near his feet to avoid looking at the others exposed chest. He hoped he wouldn't see through his lie. 

“I cannot blame you for that, but I am becoming quite jealous of the careful attention you give it.” he gave a laugh to reassure Nick he wasn't actually upset with him. “But now since I have it,” He continued, “Would you like to go for a swim with me?” he asked. 

Nick couldn't help the tiny noise that fell from his mouth, him and Gatsby in the ocean together all wet was not a good thing to be thinking of right now. He tried to quickly decide on an excuse to give him, but his best friend took his silence as some sort of agreement and reached for his arm to pull him up. 

Nick couldn't help the other sound of protest coming from his mouth at being pulled up. “Oh don't worry old sport, if you're scared of the waves, ill protect you.” Gatsby put his hand on his waist and gave him a playful smirk. 

“That's not... waves don't scare me.” Gatsby raised his brow at him as if to say 'prove it' and Nick finding his bravery again decided he would do just that. 

He clumsily grabbed onto Gatsby's arm and started to rush towards the water pulling his shocked friend along with him. The sand under their feet became damper as they neared the ocean, but before Nick could completely comprehend his decision he pulled both of them straight into the cold water. 

As Nick resurfaced, time seemed to slow down. There Gatsby was laughing as if it was his first time and Nick could not compare it to anything more beautiful. The blonde male turned towards him and gave him a big smile, eyes sparkling with mischief. Nick was about to ask what the other was planning but the moment he opened his mouth, a splash of water hit his face. He grew stiff, not expecting the Great Gatsby himself to start a water fight, but Nick was not the type to back out of a challenge, especially one that included the man of his interest. 

One moment after the other, water was being thrown everywhere and soon enough Nicks' arms grew tired and he didn't think he could take another swallow of salt water. He abruptly turned, ready to run off to a safe distance from the blonde but Gatsby anticipated his thoughts and grabbed for him, stopping the others movement.

The feeling of soft, yet, strong hands holding the space of his hips had his heart beating at an irregular pace and he couldn't help leaning into the other man. He knew what a scene they made if anyone walked past, but Nick couldn't care less because for the first time he felt absolutely in love. 

Gatsby let out a breath, hot and sweet on his skin, burning him on the outside. 

“I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as you, Nick.” The whisper of his name brought a shiver down his spine. He felt light-headed from the lack of oxygen as if his head was floating in the clouds with nothing but Gatsby holding him to reality. 

Nick gave a small whimper as Gatsby's hands tightened their hold on him, pulling him flush against his chest. 

“If you continue to make sounds like that, I won't be able to control myself.” The taller male rested his lips on the others jaw to prove his point. “Unless that is your plan, old sport. Do you want to drive me crazy so that I won't be able to do anything but have you right here on the spot?” Nick gasped as Gatsby bit into his ear, completely surrendering his body to him as the blonde's hands begin to roam his chest, making its way lower and teases the spot right above his swim trunks. 

“Jay, please,” He moved his hips back, feeling the outline of the others hard member and bit his lip from the very feel of it. Gatsby was driving him absolutely mad and his thoughts were clouded in a haze of lust, but Nick wasn't alone, as the other male was affected just the same, if not even more. 

Hypnotized by each others presence, the moment of passion overtook them and now whenever Nick looked out to the sea, he could never stop the blush that would cover his neck and Gatsby, the little shit, found it extremely amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer, but decided to try it out since I'm obsessed with this pairing right now. Any tips or comments would be appreciated. Have a nice day! :)


End file.
